universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ottoman Confederacy/@comment-4998845-20131207023710/@comment-4539165-20131207055740
If go into that sort of detail at all. Military sections would probably best be used if they simply addressed the structure of a nations military, perhaps some of its history, and anything truly special and note worthy about it that doesn't boil down to bragging or going into boring and pointless specifics. i.e. "The Penguin Empire Military is a long-standing military institution which can trace its roots back to the Antarctic Defense Forces of the 17th and early 18th centuries and the Global Penguin Alliance Forces which lasted between 1793 to 1845 when the alliance was finally broken under increasing political dysfunction. The PEM relies on legally required conscription to continue to fill its ranks with Article 4 §2 of the Imperial Penguin Defense Act declaring eligibility as "all men capable of fishing for themselves and who do not otherwise have vital obligations to the young of the Empire" however having been amended in 2006 to also include women of the same standards. The Council of Elders are de jure collectively the commanders in chief of the Penguin Empire Military, however the Head Elder is typically de facto the one primarily left in charge of day-to-day military matters with the rest of the Council only involving itself on significant matters such as warmaking or budgetary concerns, despite these roles being evenly distributed between all elders under the Penguin Empire Constitution of 1984. The Penguin Empire Military consists of four main divisions, the Air Force, Navy, Army, and lastly, unique to the Empire, the Fish Marine Guard which is specially tasked with fish-related tasks and amphibious assaults against enemies of the state typically for the purpose of guarding the nation's vital fish supplies. A fifth major military division was proposed as of 2028, the Penguin Empire Space Security Force, however the Council of Elders has continued to fail to pass any clear ruling on the proposal so far, the matter remaining a heatidly divisive issue within the Penguin Empire government as concerns for defense clash with their primarily fish-related goals. The PEM struggles with air dominance in the modern era despite accounting for almost half of the nations annual spending (which in turn has been determined to put military spending at about a third of national GDP) and despite its strong focus on the sea and readying ground forces. Military leaders within the institution have called for what they deem "long over due" upgrades to aging Cold War aircraft and facilities since at least 2001 when then-General Flippers testified before the Council of Elders on the matter, calling for a 20% increase in spending to help address the issue. The proposal was narrowly defeated within the Council on the grounds that "fish are in the water, not the sky, so the former is where we should be", as said in a public statement after the ruling by Elder Wibble'de'wobble." Not perfect and perhaps a bit longer than it should of been (but I got a bit carried away; I WANT THIS TO BE CANON GODS DAMN IT, I WANT AN ADORABLE PENGUIN ENEMY!) but gives the general idea of what a section should perhaps look like.